The present invention relates to a cigarette package with incorporated matches and more particularly pertains to including a supply matches for ready use with cigarettes.
The use of combination cigarette package devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination cigarette package devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching matches to cigarette packages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,357 to Lebwohl discloses a cigarette box with a hinged flap for covering an incorporated supply of matches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,366 to Maikail discloses a cigarette pack with an attached book of matches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,178 to Graifman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,531 to Doumas disclose cigarette packages with incorporated means for holding matches.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cigarette package with incorporated matches for including a supply matches for ready use with cigarettes.
In this respect, the cigarette package with incorporated matches according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of including a supply matches for ready use with cigarettes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which can be used for including a supply matches for ready use with cigarettes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination cigarette package devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cigarette package with incorporated matches. As such, the general purpose. of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a container having a generally rectangular configuration. The container is dimensioned for containing a quantity of cigarettes therein. The container has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a front wall, a rear wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has a lower foldable cover with a flap in communication with the lower closed end. The rear wall has a cover member foldably secured thereto for selectively covering the open upper end and the arcuate cutout. One of the opposed side walls has a match striking surface disposed thereon upwardly of the closed lower end. A protective insert is disposed within the container. The protective insert has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a high front wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has an arcuate recess extending downwardly thereof. An upper set of matches are removably coupled with the front wall of the container downwardly of the open upper end. Each of the upper set, of matches has a lightable tip. The upper set of matches have a match spacer disposed thereon exposing the lightable tips. The lightable tips are covered by the cover member of the container in a closed orientation. A lower set of matches are removably coupled with the front wall of the container downwardly of the upper set of matches. Each of the lower set of matches has a lightable tip. The lower set of matches have a foldable cover disposed thereon. The foldable cover has a flap positionable between the front wall and the closed lower end of the container in a closed orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which has all the advantages of the prior art combination cigarette package devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a cigarette package with incorporated matches economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches for including a supply matches for ready use with cigarettes.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cigarette package with incorporated matches including a container dimensioned for containing a quantity of cigarettes therein. The container has an open upper end, a closed lower end, a front wall, a rear wall, and opposed side walls. The front wall has a lower foldable cover with the flap. The rear wall has a cover member foldably secured thereto for selectively covering the open upper end. One of the opposed side walls has a match striking surface disposed thereon upwardly of the closed lower end. An upper set of matches are removably coupled with the protective insert and match spacer affixed inside the front wall of the container downwardly of the open upper end. Each of the upper set of matches has a lightable tip. A lower set of matches are removably coupled with the front wall of the container downwardly of the upper set of matches. Each of the lower set of matches has a lightable tip.